Sweet Little Bits of Glee
by Sweetooze
Summary: "What is hapinness after all?" Had she been done this question only a month ago, she didn't think she would be able to answer it. But as the world around her went darker and death got closer, she finally allowed herself to give one of the smiles that one could only give when they felt truly happy. [OC x Undertaker; lot's of drama; death; violence; curse words and hapinness]
1. it's beautiful anywhere I go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the fictional characters and/or none of the plot from the Kuroshitsuji anime and/or manga and any references are nothing more than that, references.

 **Claimer:** I do own the plot of this story and my Original Characters.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"It's a beautiful world_  
 _if you've been lied to_  
 _by parents and priests_  
 _the vain and the tired..."_

 _-Anywhere by The Scarring Party-_

* * *

"Plum! Time to wake up!"

She quickly sat up and threw her legs over the little wooden bed she slept on. She kneeled on the ground and pushed a familiar crate from under the weak structure. With maybe more strength than necessary she opened it and pulled her uniform out, trying as hard as she could not to touch any spider webs as she dressed it. She smiled widely as she walked out the small room to an overly illuminated hallway.

Plum was truly content with her life and 'happy' was normally the word used to describe her. It wasn't common for a maid to attract as much attention as she did; even considering how wide people's eyes would become as they noticed the caramel skinned woman whenever she went to the market for her masters. It was something that came with the job (she would say), she should be unnoticed while taking care of the house and realizing her masters wishes without much interference. But no one could help but notice the smile plastered across her face as she cleaned the rooms and served the food. What else could she ask for? She had food, a warm place to sleep and the knowledge that she wouldn't die the moment she closed her eyes as she knew many poor souls out there did.

Yes, she was happy indeed.

"Coming, ma'am!" Plum shouted as she ran to the kitchen to meet the head of the household, Audrey.

"I've told you more than once not to yell inside!" The older woman smacked her slightly on the shoulder. "Not to mention running."

"Sorry ma'am." She pouted, putting her hands behind her back and crossing fingers in secrecy. "Won't happen again!"

"That's the fifteenth time you tell me that." Audrey turned to the table that was covered with the breakfast they would serve in a few moments. "Now get to work, these can't stay here forever!"

They both set up the big oak table that was the only furniture in the dinner room. Plum couldn't help but sigh to the delicious smell of freshly baked bread and strawberry juice as she and Audrey stood against the wall, faithfully waiting their masters enter the room.

"I said **no** Victoria!" The door was opened with a bang by the head of the family, Lord Joseph Dowling. "And **don't** mention it again."

"But darling, he's getting worse…" Lady Victoria Dowling pleaded her husband. "He doesn't even want to come to breakfast anymore!"

"I said to **not** mention it again." The man sat heavily on his chair. "Good God, I'm trying to have a nice meal with my family, woman!" He slammed his hands down on the table, making Lady Victoria look down and sit on the opposite chair by the door. "And I **thought** I had hired servants in this house or am I going to have to stand up and serve myself?"

Audrey proceeded to pour tea on Lord Joseph's cup and Plum jumped in surprise before walking over to attend Lady Victoria, who glanced at the dark skinned woman with surprise and scooted her hand away when she was served bread.

"Anything else, my lady?" Plum asked with a smile.

"No." She quickly looked away from the maid. "And take away Peter's plate."

"Isn't master Peter joining us?" Plum asked curiously and received a glare from Audrey.

"He isn't feeling very well this morning, Plum." Lord Joseph answered, seemingly in a better mood after having eaten half of his plate of bagels. "I would like you to take him to the gardens later, if you will."

"Yes, my lord." Plum nodded and removed the silver cutlery of the third seat in the table. The rest of the meal went silently, save from Lord Joseph's description of his daily schedule to his wife. The couple left the room and the table was quickly cleaned up before Plum stormed out of the kitchen to finish her chores of the day. She gleefully cleaned the rooms assigned to her and moved to the furthest room on the west of the mansion. She did have to thank Audrey for giving her fewer tasks today because of her visit to Peter; her superior knew it was Plum's favorite perk of the job.

She approached the door and knocked five times, starting from the bottom up to the end of the wood. It was their secret knock, so whenever he was inside, he knew it was Plum and would let her in. In the last few months Peter had developed a habit to stay in his bedroom and not let anyone else inside, aside from his mother, Lady Victoria, and Plum.

"Come in!" A tiny voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oi, little Peter!" The maid greeted the small eight ear old sitting on the floor.

"Hi, Plum!" He smiled widely and held up a miniature hippo for her to see. "Look at what I've got from daddy today!"

"That's really nice." Plum sat down in front of him and smiled back before taking something from her one of her apron's pockets. "I've got you something too… that is, if you **are** interested." She smirked and waved a white package in the air.

"What is it?" He stared with his mouth gaping. "I want it!"

"You don't even know what it is!" She giggled. "…and what's the magic word again?"

"Please, Plum!"

"Good…" She handed him the bag. "Hope you like it, sweetie."

"Pear drops!" Peter beamed at the bag of sweets that Plum had bought on the market yesterday. "They're my favorite. Thank you, Plum!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Plum smiled before frowning as the boy ate one of the drops and tucked the rest of the bag under his bed; Peter **usually** ate all of the sweets Plum bought him in less than ten minutes and the maid **usually** warned him about his health in return. "Just one?"

"I'm not really hungry…"He looked down at his toys.

"Peter, you have to eat." Plum sighed. "Why haven't you come to breakfast this morning? And did you have lunch?"

"No...I didn't feel good." Peter answered meekly. She wondered why Audrey didn't tell her that.

"Your mommy was very concerned for you, you know…"

"No, she wasn't!" Peter crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "She only talks about Teddy these days… She doesn't care about me."

"Don't say that!" The woman exclaimed. "She loves you very much, sweetie…"

'Teddy' was Theodore Dowling, the five weeks old youngest son of the Dowling family, whose care had been the main occupation of Lady Victoria since its birth; which left Peter feeling terribly alone aside from Plum's visits. Those visits had escalated from weekly to daily, mostly ordered by Lord Joseph and complained about by his wife; she used to say 'she didn't appreciate the likes of her near her son' until they had an overly heated argument in front of the entire household that ended with a slap across Lady Victoria's face and Lord Joseph's victory. "… Is just that babies need a lot of care, you know?"

"But what about me?" Peter had an air of melancholy when he looked up to her. "Mommy and Daddy don't come here a lot since that man in white came…"

"That was your Doctor, sweetie." Plum gave him a sad smile. "People tend to become sad and worried when Doctors come, but it doesn't mean they forgot about you… They are just very busy now."

"Really?" He asked with genuine curiosity and she nodded. "Then I don't like doctors!" The boy made a face.

"Me neither!" She whispered with a fake suspicious look on. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret!"

"I won't, Plum! I promise."

"Hm... I suppose I can trust that." The woman laughed and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

The two of them played with Peter's Noah's Ark set of miniatures for a bit and after that Plum finally succeeded convincing the boy to come out to the gardens, where they spend the afternoon playing games of hide n' seek. When the sun started to set, Peter started to yaw and rub his eyes too often, even though he claimed that 'he was just a bit sleepy'. He ended up falling asleep on Plum's side when they sat down on the grass to observe the clouds. The woman picked Peter up on her arms and carefully carried him to his room, putting him to bed with the promise of not letting anyone know that she let him go to sleep without a bath. She was thanked with a tiny whisper before the boy was sound asleep, wrapped tightly in his covers.

Plum closed the door behind her and started making her way to the kitchen to meet Audrey and see what else she could do before ending the day. She was climbing the stairs when she heard the yelling coming from Lord Joseph's office.

"And what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with him now?!" She heard his angry voice and was frozen in her spot.

"It doesn't matter, just send him away!" Came Lady Victoria's angry reply. "He can't be seen!"

"The family has already met him, you idiot! He isn't that young, for God's sake!"

"Them pretend death, no one will know!"

"He is as healthy as a horse. **Who** do you think would believe that?"

"Then… **murder**."

A slapping sound was heard from inside and the voices became quieter, making Plum regain sudden control on her body by the premise of one of them leaving the room, so she started climbing down the stairs to the opposite direction.

"And all of this happened because of you, you stupid woman!" As if on cue, the door slammed open. "Can't hold you skirt down, can you **whore**?!"

Lord Joseph stormed out of the room and made for the stairs that Plum hadn't had time to run away from, his angry stare locking with her terrified one. The maid gagged and struggled to force words of her mouth.

"M-My lord-" She was interrupted by the sudden apparition of Lady Victoria by the office door. The woman had her face red and her usually straight hair looked messier than Plum's naturally frizzy waves.

"You bitch!" She pointed a slender finger to her and gave her husband a furious look. "Don't stand there, Joseph, **do something!** "

Without a second of delay, Plum felt her master's hands push her chest and she wasn't quick enough to grab the handrail before falling down the ten feet high staircase. The last thing she remembered was the distant cry of a child as she hit her head on the floor and the scene slowly went black.

x-x-x-x-x-x

She could hear the rain fall when she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes with a jolt and suddenly felt the cold as she adapted her vision to the dark. She was in an alley and a very dirty one at that. She didn't remember what she was doing sitting there. She didn't remember where she lived either, so the possibility of her being homeless crossed her mind. But then her eyes descended to the small bundle of cloth that she had been holding close to her body before waking up. It was warm and she could feel it breathing.

She pulled the cloth and stared to the sleeping face of a baby. She didn't know his name, but the sudden idea of him being male came to her and she didn't know why, but she accepted it and decided it was a little boy.

"Hello there…" She smiled and ran a hand across a chubby cheek, careful not to wake him. "I'm gonna call you…Peter." She settled for the first male name that came to her. "Little Peter… because you're so tiny!" She giggled.

Little Peter scrunched his nose and started to move his arms and legs when a sudden rain drop hit his head. She needed to find shelter for then… She didn't know much about babies, but it wasn't good for him to be outside in the air and cold. She took the apron she was wearing and wrapped it around Little Peter to warm him better when she noticed something written on one of the sleeves.

"Plum." She read out loud the word neatly knitted in black, contrasting with white fabric. "Hm… It must be my name!" She held one of her fingers up in realization. "I like it!" She beamed to herself. "What do you think, Little Peter?"

The baby still held the same frown from before and his small hands gripped tightly the board of the apron around him. "Oh yes, I'm sorry Little Peter." She held him closer to her chest, trying to cover him how she could from the rain. "Let's find a place to stay now…"

Plum walked out of the dark alley and into a nearly empty street of what she could only assume was England. She had heard a few people speaking in a British accent and noticed the way she herself pronounced her words so she assumed she was either British or had spent her life in this country. Unfortunately, finding a shelter wasn't as easy as deducting facts about herself. It seemed that at this late hour the few people that were outside weren't too eager to speak with a soaked woman carrying a baby, namely inpatient prostitutes that claimed she was bad for business and drunken men that couldn't form a word correctly. The pubs were the only places that were still open and whenever Plum entered one, she was pushed through the door right away by the owners because of her baby.

This turn of events left the woman walking aimlessly around hoping to find at least a roof she could keep her and Little Peter under before both of them would catch a cold. She was about to try another pub when she started seing the same two men too often and started believing she was being followed.

"Oi pretty, c'mere!" Her suspicions were confirmed when one of them shouted.

Plum proceeded to make a sharp turn when she heard their footsteps become fast and started running herself through the streets. It didn't seem like she was making much progress when they continued to call her but as soon as she took another turn and pressed herself against a random door, hoping to blend with the wood on the darkness, the door opened with her weight and she fell. Plum held Little Peter safe in her arms as her back met the floor and quickly kicked the door closed. She held her breath when she saw two shadows pass on the windows and silently thanked Little Peter for miraculously not waking up in the whole process.

The woman locked the door closed with the key that was luckily already in the keyhole and her eyes widened when she turned around to find herself surrounded by coffins.

"Oh my!" Plum explained. "Seems like we found ourselves a very odd place to stay, Little Peter…" She commented, despite the fact that the baby was still asleep.

The room was dark despite the candles illuminating it and, aside from the several coffins of various sizes and colors scattered around the room, contained very little furniture; no more than a few shelves and barrels, a sink and a big writing table next to the wall opposite to the door. The place was also very dusty, Plum noticed as she covered Little Peter's nose with her apron.

"..To whom do I own the pleasure at such a late hour?" Plum jumped at the screechy voice coming from the dark spot behind the desk that she couldn't quite see.

"Who's there?" She asked, having thinking the place was empty before.

"Ah, ah, ah…" A pale hand started lightening the candles on the writing table, revealing Plum the ghastly looks of her host. The man had long snow white hair and only slightly darker skin. He wore all black and had long matching nails. He had scars that laid across several places of his skin and he wore a long top hat that, along with his bangs, covered his eyes but that didn't make him look less alive; the enormous smile in his lips didn't allow it. "I asked first."

"I'm sorry to intrude your…" Plum flicked a glance at the grimy room." …home, sir, but we have been looking for a shelter… would you **please** allow us to stay the night?"

"Us?" The man arched an eyebrow.

"Yes…" She lowered the cloth covering the sleeping form on her arms for a moment before pulling it up again. "...Little Peter and me."

"Hmm…" He nodded in response and pointed to the baby. "..Is that your son?"

"…" Plum' mouth hang open for moment. She didn't know the answer to that question and the only person she knew until now was an infant that was hardly a year old. "…Yes." That is why the only thought on her mind when she replied was that they were both alone… They didn't have any past or conections... or more accurately, they didn't have any way to know if they did. Since they didn't have much, they might as well have each other. Even though Plum liked seing them much more like partners, it just happened that he couldn't take care of himself, much more of her, so she would have to do it. And **that** sounded like being a mother to her.

"I see…" The man held an intricate expression and not once the smile faded from his face. "I will help you…" He started, making Plum lit up a bit. "…But I demand payment."

"I'm sorry, sir… we don't have any money…" Her smile faded, but she still had hopes in this man; she had to. "…Maybe I could find myself work?"

"I don't want your money, dear…" His face went dark and he somehow managed to beam wider. Plum tensed up and a shiver ran up her spine when for a moment she was able to see a glimmer of his eyes from under his hair. "…I want you to make me laugh."

"What?" She tilted her head to the side and crooked an eyebrow at that, legit confusion in her eyes. "Make you laugh?"

"Yes."

"B-But… **Make you laugh?** "

"Yes, yes!" He waved his hand like one would do to a child who couldn't understand math. "Go on, I'm positive you can do that."

"I'm… not certain, sir." Plum didn't know what else to say at the man she was now sure was **insane**.

"Why don't you start with your name? Which you kindly refused telling me earlier, I must add."

"I'm sorry, sir…" She sighed and accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to avoid that. I was better than money, she supposed. "Well, my name is Plum-"

Plum covered Little Peter's ears when the man started laughing and was astonished by the fact that he still didn't wake up, because the coffins all started to shake and she thought she heard something that sounded like a plank falling from the roof outside.

"Stop that, you'll wake Little Peter!" She hissed as he banged his fist on the table, his non-stop cackle making a dog start barking somewhere on the streets. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, dear…" Giggling, he lifted his head up with seemingly tears streaming from his eyes. "You can stay as much as you want… **Plum**." He put a hand over his mouth as he laughed harder.

"Really? Thank you, sir!" The woman beamed and looked down to the warm body in her arms. "See, Little Peter? We're gonna be alright, thanks to Mister…" She looked up to ask his name when she found the man standing before her, alternating between giggles and snorts.

"Call me Undertaker."

* * *

 _R & R in the name of love!_

 _Sweetooze :D_


	2. they put you in a big black box

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the fictional characters and/or none of the plot from the Kuroshitsuji anime and/or manga and any references are nothing more than that, references.

 **Claimer:** I do own the plot of this story and my Original Characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"...Did you ever think as a hearse goes by,_  
 _that you may be the next to die?_  
 _And your eyes fall out, and your teeth decay,_  
 _and that is the end of a perfect day."_

 _-The Hearse Song by_ _unknown artist_ _-_

* * *

 _The girl was out of view behind one of the huge many baskets of plums in the room. She felt her eyelids heavy as she stood in the middle of the line of tired men and women. She was the youngest and the only child in the room._

 _The man with the small leather covered book and rusty dip pen passed each one of them and wrote down the number of fruits in their respective bins; she called him the Counting man. As usual he didn't need more than a look to the plums to know how many were in each basket. He scared her and she had a feeling that the others felt the same way._

 _"Breno; 90." The man stated as he wrote the number on his book. "Average."_

 _Her lazy eyes landed on the other man at the end of the room. He wore a brown suit and watched the scene with a rigid stance. She had never seen him before, but whenever there was someone else besides the Counting Man in the room, someone was taken away. She straightened herself and fought back a snore._

 _"Bianca, 56." He stopped by the young woman by her side. "Below average."_

 _Clara's head dropped and she fell to her knees. She didn't do so much as complain when two men entered the room and dragged her through the door. The woman must have known it would make it all more painful._

 _"Clara, 127." The girl turned her head up to The Counting Man. "Above average." He threw a glance to the strange man as to hear his opinion on this statement. After receiving a quick nod, he continued on the line. When two more people were taken out of the room and he was finished, he informed the girl to stay put as the others were dismissed._

 _"You're coming with me, girl…" The strange man had a matching strange accent when he spoke. From his spot next to the door he signed her to come. They left together._

… _._

"I had a dream."

Plum walked in the small kitchen that could barely fit more than two people with a sleeping Little Peter in her arms and a frown in her face.

"That is **terrible** , what happened to it?" Undertaker questioned. Standing in front of the stove, he smiled while mixing what smelled like soup. "And good morning to you too, love."

"Oh, good morning," She stood awkwardly by the door while playing with Little Peter's thin hair. "There was a girl called Clara in this dream…" She pouted when the baby started squirmed. "…Maybe it was a memory."

"Hmm...Perhaps you and this girl are somehow related?" He suggested and Little Peter started to move more roughly in her arms. "…Perhaps **you** are Clara? That is if you fully accept the 'memory' theory, something that might considered **if** the dream was full in detail, if not I in my honest opinion would think of it as just an odd coincidence, simply a meaningless dream," He paused and took a long breath before continuing. "Although, you might be an avid reader of those modern dream interpreter's books and believe in all of this, but **I** wouldn't know that because you didn't actually tell me much of your history, besides the fact that you needed shelter for you and your baby last night **and** the fact that you have lost your memories…" He turned to her with a large smile and extended a bowl of steaming hot soup. "… the later, I gathered from your morning rambling, of course."

Plum stared petrified at him for an entire minute until he put the bowl down on the counter next to her and grabbed a spoon to eat his own, seemingly having given up on her response. It took two more minutes to come.

"Wai-b-but… **How?** " She stuttered with a shocked look as Undertaker continued to sip on his soup. "… **my** **morning rambling?!** "

"You speak while you sleep," He commented simply. "And drool a bit too."

"Why-" The woman was interrupted by the soft whinnying of the child in her arms, who seemed to finally wake up since they first met. Little Peter's sparkling blue eyes shot open with tears and Plum's expression quickly turned from shock to worry.

"…and I suppose you mentioned something about being a virgin too," The man added with a smirk, making her shoot him an incredulous look while trying to hold the baby's arms down. "Therefore you can't breastfeed your hungry **'son'** can you?"

"Oh, alright he isn't mine!" She admitted what she was sure he already knew. "I found myself with him last night; how could I leave alone?"

"You certainly couldn't." He put the newly empty bowl on the sink and walked over her. "Although, it would be rather nice to know if your guests suffer from a hard case of amnesia before you offer them shelter, wouldn't it?" He tilted his head to the side and she felt like a child being reprimanded by their parents.

"…I suppose it would."

"Positively," He grinned at her, not at all seeming offended by the fact that Plum had lied to him, even if it was with the best of intentions. "There is a cow in the backyard; wait on the morgue and I'll bring the milk."

The man disappeared through the backdoor as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Thanks…" Plum said to no one in particular, fully aware that he had left already. **"…morgue?!** "

After that, Plum spent the rest of the day watching Undertaker work on what he called 'guests' and deal with his customers, sometimes laughing at the man's usually successful attempts to scare his clients. She wasn't all too comfortable with being stared at awkwardly by every person that entered the place, but she assumed the surprise was because it wasn't common for the strange man to have any company other than his clients, as she heard a woman whisper to her husband on their way out.

Plum didn't have any memories of friends or family, but she could gather from the common sense that Undertaker wasn't exactly normal by any modern society's patterns. She doubted however, that he could be so eccentric that no one wished to be too long in his presence… among so many people in the world, how could someone be so unique?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the click of boots on the wooden floor. She looked up to see Undertaker turning the plaque on the door backwards, making the word 'CLOSED' visible outside. Plum was surprised at how fast had this day passed.

"It's an interesting job, I suppose…" She commented. "…I mean, you meet a lot of people, no?"

"It's very kind of you to try to compliment the darkest of professions," The mortician smirked at her while locking the door. "And yes, I'm known by almost all London hehehe~" He stated that with a proud giggle in the end.

"It's the least I can do with you having offered me and my partner shelter, sir."

"Drop the ' **sir** ' love, I'm no queen's knight," He waved her off, smiling.

"We are still grateful…" She put a finger on her chin in a thoughtful way. Plum wouldn't lie: she wasn't as fond of her host's job as he obviously was. However, he **did** offer her a place out of the rain when she and Little Peter needed most and that was something she would ever be grateful for. She ignored Undertaker's presence in the room for a whole minute, thinking of a way of compensating the man. When an idea came to mind, she put her finger up in the air. "Maybe, I could work for you? Help around the shop? Hopefully anything that doesn't have to do with corpses?" The woman looked down, meekly. "Not that I'm being picky, no, not at all…"

"Hmmm…" He placed a hand in his chin, mimicking her thoughtful expression from before. "…Well, even though I would truly appreciate someone to help me with my guests…" He paused, as to wait her interruption. It didn't come. "…which would be rather fun and educational…" She remained silent. "…I suppose this old house place could use some cleaning." He ended with a somewhat disappointed sigh.

"I can do that!" Plum didn't exactly remember whether or not she was a good cleaner, but it was more than worth a try. "I think."

"Terrific! You can work for me," Undertaker placed both palms together. "If you wouldn't mind doing a few other errands, I could even call you my little helper!"

"Oh and what an honor that would be," The woman giggled.

….

Undertaker wiped the quill's end from ink with his sleeve and put it aside along with the papers he'd been writing on.

The man sighed; he had always hated paperwork. He now thought it was quite foolish of him to think that leaving his old office would rid himself of it.

After helping himself of a bath and changing into his night attire (which basically consisted of a flannel version of his usual clothes minus all metal accessories and boots), he crept down the main hallway, pausing before his bedroom's door.

Undertaker opened the door only wide enough for him to poke his head inside and see the two sleeping forms on the bed. Plum slept soundly, murmuring random words and sentences about herself, possibly bits about her past that she wouldn't remembered while conscious. He wondered how Little Peter managed to stay asleep by her side on the mattress.

Quietly closing the door behind him, the mortician walked back to his morgue with his usual Cheshire grin plastered across his face:

"Company at last."

* * *

Oh my gawd, thank you for all the views, favorites, follows and good stuff! You're the best :3

I know this chapter was kinda short (I usually never write a chapter shorter than 2K words) but I realized it's harder for me to finish this longer chapter and well, it's better to have lots of relatively short chapters than a few long ones.

So, tell me what you think, contact me if you want and **be happy**! It's good for you :)

* * *

 _R & R in the name of love!_

 _Sweetooze :D_


	3. Sorry

At last, the day has come.

Probably, this is the best decision I've ever made... Or maybe is the only good one; at this point, I don't know anymore.

Rational thought is making me do this... Is the easier way.

I quit; I'm sorry to say that, but I quit.

Lots of bad things have been happening to me lately...

Frankly, I just hope someone will care enough to read this.

Obviously, this situation can't continue.

Officially now, this is the end of my writting career (as if it had even begun) and of everything else to me...

Later, my dear readers. See you in the next destination.

 _\- Sweetooze -_


	4. I'm sorry, April Fools

_**A**_ _t last, the day has come._

 _ **P**_ _robably, this is the best decision I've ever made... Or maybe is the only good one; at this point, I don't know anymore._

 _ **R**_ _ational thought is making me do this... Is the easier way._

 _ **I**_ _quit; I'm sorry to say that, but I quit._

 _ **L**_ _ots of bad things have been happening to me lately..._

 _ **F**_ _rankly, I just hope someone will care enough to read this._

 _ **O**_ _bviously, this situation can't continue._

 _ **O**_ _fficially now, this is the end of my writting career (as if it had even begun) and of everything else to me..._

 _ **L**_ _ater, my dear readers. See you in the next destination._

 _-_ _ **S**_ _weetooze -_

* * *

Oh my Cuthulhu, I love you all so much and I'm so very sorry!

Pleople, this was just a prank, you don't need to worry, I'm fine and I'm going to continue writting this story.

Thank you so very much for caring for me this way, I'm really grateful for that and I'm sorry if you felt offended by this joke.

Seriously, I've been planning this since February and I really didn't think you( guys and gals) react this way.

A special thanks for **arielafina** and **Queen-of-Ice101** for the reviews; if I were you I'd probably had done the same thing (and trust me, I've done it many times; I've been on Quotev).

I'm sorry again, sweeties.

* * *

 _Sweetooze_ _:D_


End file.
